The long-term objective of this application is to improve the quality of life of children with epilepsy and their families, which is consistent with the mission of the National Institutes of Health, specifically to reduce the burdens associated with living with a disability (NIH, 2007). The uncertainty associated with caring for a child with epilepsy results in increased stress and decreased coping that ultimately alters parental functioning resulting in an increase in behavioral problems in the child. The specific aim of this proposed research study is to determine the preliminary efficacy and feasibility of the COPE (Creating Opportunities for Parent Empowerment) intervention with parents of children with epilepsy through testing the following hypotheses: 1) Parents receiving COPE will demonstrate more confidence in their parenting skills post treatment compared to parents receiving usual care as measured by the Parental Beliefs Scale, 2) Parents receiving COPE will demonstrate fewer depressive symptoms post-treatment compared to parents receiving usual care as measured by the Beck Depression Inventory, 3) Parents receiving COPE will demonstrate significantly less anxiety post-treatment compared to parents receiving usual care as measured by the Parent State-Trait Anxiety Inventory, and 4) Children of parents receiving COPE will demonstrate less behavior problems compared to children of parents receiving usual care as measured by the Behavior Assessment System for Children. Participants for this study will be recruited from an inpatient neuroscience unit at Children's Hospital Boston. The study will use a randomized pretest-posttest two group design administered at three intervals: 1) 24 hours after hospital admission in writing and by audiotape, MP3 download or Podcast, 2) 3 days following discharge by telephone, and 3) 6 weeks after hospitalization in writing and by audiotape, MP3 download or Podcast. These study findings will directly affect public health as the need for mental health services may be decreased in both the parents of and children with epilepsy.